destined to be forever
by volturixoalecxo
Summary: living with a vampire in alaska arianna and lauren find there soul mates but they also learn that they are two of the volturi's most feared guards and also never to trust people even if they are close to you follow there story and the relationships along the way rated T because of parts of the story further on crappy summary but hey its my first one x
1. Chapter1 learning of the trouble to come

**Well guys my first fanfic so dont hate the first chapter I will update when I can hope you like this is an alec and felix love story more of arianna and alec than lauren and felix but they will be in it as well soooo here we go hope you like xoxoxox :)**

Destined to be forever

chapter 1

learning of the trouble to come …

as I watched the snow fall gently to the ground from the window I wondered what it would be like when I find what matt had called it my soul mate the one who would love and protect me no matter what and me them but my thought were interrupted by matt sitting by me.

'' what are you thinking about '' '' nothing '' '' well its clearly not nothing but, I have some thing to tell you the Volturi are coming they have heard from other covens that you and Lauren are staying here and they want to see if you are immortal or not ''

'' who are the Volturi ''.

'' they enforce the laws of vampires there is Aro Marcus and caius they, are shall we say the kings, when they come be careful don't trust them or there guards they have many but only Alec, Demetri and Felix will be coming ''.

'' do they have any gifts like you '' matt's gift was interesting he was able to create duplicates of himself to distract any enemies and make an escape '' yes Aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch Felix has incredible fighting abilities and strength, Demitri is an excellent tracker, and Alec can take away your senses '' '' hmm interesting '' '' if aro holds out his hand for you do not, I repeat do not take it he will read all your thoughts and will find out about your power and they will turn you because your gift is unusual and powerful and aro will do anything to get it and Lauren's ,ari can you explain to Lauren so she knows and warn her to be careful ''.

'' ok I will when will they be here '' '' tomorrow '' after that I went to find Lauren and explain, after a good hour for it all to sink in it took me a while as well we both agreed to stick together.

We decided that we would move are stuff into the one large spare bedroom so we would know if something happened we were like sisters we new each other from when we were three.

As we just finished moving are stuff in with matt's help as he could do it much faster we finally saw how beautiful this room really was it was a light purple with a king size bed with purple sheets and there was a very large window with a large ledge that was another bed it was quite a large room with a wardrobe with sliding doors a large mirror a dressing table a laptop and there were deep purple curtains.

'' arianna I think we should stay in here after the volturi have gone this room is gorgeous ari '' '' I know I cant believe I haven't we been in here before we definitely should stay in here after that we settled down to sleep knowing that tomorrow are fate will be decided by the one they call aro but little did I know my life would change forever with one simple glance …

**well hope you guys like remember R&R guys the second chapter will be up soon and it will be longer xoxo Alec will be in the next chapter so will Felix and you will get to know arianna and Lauren's powers till then xo**


	2. Chapter 2 why him

**Hey guys chapter two here hope u like decided to get a few chapters up for you all to read remember R&R pleas dont hate , have any ideas for the story then please review n follow n fave I would be really grate full well here you go xoxoxox the volturi will be in this one x**

**chapter 2 **

**why him **

I opened my eyes to the sun shining in through the window I groaned and rolled over knowing that the volturi would be coming soon I got out of the warm covers I decided to wear a black strapless top with a pale blue skirt with floral patterns on it and my pale blue converse my hair was naturally curly so I left it down.

As I opened the door I heard Lauren get out of bed '' hey '' '' hey the volturi come today the way matt described them a bit more to me they sound like they have a pole stuck up there ass ''.

I tried to bite back a laugh but failed we both burst out laughing after we finally finished I helped Lauren pick out something to wear she put on a plain white top with a loose brown scarf with aqua green shorts and some brown sandals with some bangles.

she had straight hair it was blood red she left it down as well before we left I put on my heart necklace with had some diamonds on the rim my mother brought it me before she died.

As we headed down the stairs we heard some banging in the kitchen we went into the kitchen to find matt cooking a full english breakfast '' I was wondering when you to would get up thought you might want a big breakfast for today the volturi will be here at twelve '' it was ten now so we had two hours after eating most of the breakfast it was eleven so i grabbed my ipod and put the buds in and smells like teen spirit came on, I lay on the sofa and the world slowly slipped away as I drifted off '' arianna, arianna, ARIANNA ''.

'' hmm '' '' the volturi will be here any minuet I quickly sat up and ran my fingers through my hair and then me and lauren stood by each waiting and we were not going to leave each others side for anything .

The door bell rang and matt opened the door six figures with black cloaks walked into the room they each removed there hoods and we were met by piercing red eyes not golden like matt's, as he hunted animals but there was one, his angelic face he was well damn girl he was hot his high cheek bones, plump lips and his eyes they had dark lashes framing them and there were so many emotions flashing through sadness, happiness and shear joy he as his gaze locked with mine he smirked and I immediately looked away and blushed.

The one who stepped forward who I assumed was aro had this smile plastered on his face that down right creeped me out and it did lauren two as she gripped my hand and held on tight and I did the same '' ahh you must be arianna and lauren '' he held out his hand but lauren spoke to keep from taking it.

'' and you must be aro '' '' yes so you have heard of the volturi '' '' only briefly '' I said trying to avoid having to touch him '' ahh aro you have met ari and lauren '' matt said as he walked into the room ''.

'' yes this is Caius '' he nodded toward a quite tall man with blonde hair and had a scowl on his face I whispered to lauren low enough so they wouldn't hear '' you were right when you said they looked like they had poles stuck up there ass, I think he has a rather large one judging by his face '' she stifled a laugh and I tried not to let a large grin form on my face but looking at the faces of the others they all had smirks on there faces and aro was chuckling then I remembered they had very good hearing damn I thought and mentally kicked my self.

Caius looked like he wanted to tear my head off, not great start

'' and this is Marcus '' he had a bored look on his face, he had shoulder length hair '' and these are the volturi guards demitri '' he gestured to a man who was built like a bear he was tall with black hair and looked quite like a bear as while I am definitely not going to get on his bad side.

'' felix '' he was not that bad looking either he was tall with brown hair, high cheek bones and he had a smirk on his face no doubt from what I said '' and this is Alec '' so his name was alec he gave me a smirk and tilted his head to the side studying me and I did the same mimicking his actions '' well lauren and arianna will show you to your rooms ''.

As we walked up the stairs I could feel Alec's gaze burning holes into the back of my head '' this is aro's room to the right and Caius to the left I hope they are suitable and if you need anything mine and laurens room is down the hall on to the left '' then we walked a bit further down '' Marcus this is yours '' and then took a right demitri yours is to the left '' '' lauren can you help me with something for a minuet '' matt shouted she whispered in my ear '' are you going to be ok on your own ''.

'' I'll be fine don't worry '' then she headed back to the stairs '' felix yours is to the right '' '' thank you '' '' your welcome '' he gave me a friendly smile before walking into his room we walked a bit further on until we came to the end of the hall way.

'' and this is your room Alec '' I turned round and he was right in front of me I walked back until I was pressed up against the wall he smirked and walked forwards until he was in front of me again and I could feel his breath on my neck I flinched and he chuckled the he lowered his head until I lips were just centimetres apart.

'' you smell delightful I'd watch you back because I may just have to taste you '' he said seductively which sent shivers down my spine then just like that he was gone.

Walking back to my room I wondered if they had any powers like me and Lauren, Laurens powers were really interesting she could read minds and project her thoughts into your mind and she could also detect if your lying mine were I could turn invisible and also I could make plants grow anywhere and control them I doesn't sound that good now but I could make them do what I wanted and I could create any plants any sizes even poisonous ones to kill people so it is quite handy.

But as I sat down on my bed my thoughts wandered back to Alec I thought what have I got my self into, he was hot and there's no denying it he was a Greek god with his lips, his face and mostly his eyes but I couldn't trust him after all he was part of the volturi and after what matt told me they were dangerous and if they found out about mine and laurens powers they would take us and we would have no choice.

But I felt a pull to him to trust him but it didn't mean anything did it little did I know I was very wrong …

**well guys there you go I will update as soon as possible and please R&R I would appreciate it hope you like this lauren and felix will be In it soon and the next chapter may be In alecs pov cant wait till christmas 3 days and I get my new phone xoxo I promise I will update soon till then xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3 voice of an angel

**Hey guys chapter 3 hope you like n please review and fave but its my first story so don't hate and if anyone has ideas for the story review and I will read them xox here ya go xxooxx**

chapter 3

voice of an angel

I woke up and trudged down the stairs and I heard the most beautiful voice singing a song in Italian I walked into the front room to find Alec playing an acoustic guitar his voice was like an angels he I sat on the floor and listened to him play and I slowly found my self humming along he didn't notice me until he had finished he looked up and are gazes locked '' sorry did I wake you '' '' no not at all your voice is amazing and you play very well '' I said smiling at him he mimicked me and smiled then he started to chuckle and started looking me up and down well sort of as I was sitting on the floor then did I realize I was in my pyjamas still which consisted of a vest top and very small shorts and I immediately felt self conscious and my thought went to what he said to me last night _'' you smell delightful I'd watch you back because I may just have to taste you ''_I felt the heat rush to my face and looked away '' you look beautiful when you blush '' that just made it worse I felt his fingers under my chin and lift my face up I met his gaze and couldn't look away he moved closer so I lips were nearly touching and I could fell his breath on my face but we were interrupted by aro walking into the room and I quickly stood up and went towards the stairs but was stopped by Alec grabbing my arm and turning my to face him but before he could say anything aro spoke '' Alec could I talk to you a minuet '' he gave me a longing look before walking towards aro I headed up stairs to shower and change …

Alec's pov …

I looked up from playing the guitar to see arianna humming along to the song I was singing she looked up at me and her eyes were beautiful shade of violet she was beautiful with her copper hair that fell in curls down to the small of her back her long lashes that framed her eyes her childlike face with high cheek bones and plump lips she was my anima gemella (soul mate) when I first saw her I knew I felt an instant pull to her I would protect her I would die for her and I would love her for the rest of my life and if she were to die I would die with her I would not end up like Marcus he did smile before but not now after his beloved didyme she was killed when Vladimir and stefan created an army to destroy us she was killed in battle marcus was heart broken and he became what he is now a walking statue no felling no emotions and I was not going to be like that I looked at her again '' sorry did I wake you '' I felt bad if I had '' no not at all your voice is amazing and you play very well '' she said smiling I copied her and smiled back I started to chuckle when I noticed what she was wearing a vest top which hugged her curves and chest and very small shorts which showed of her long legs I couldn't help but stare she looked away and a dark blush covered her cheeks she looked beautiful when she blushed I realized I said it aloud but didn't care I lifted her chin up to look at me I was lost in her eyes and she didn't look away this time she just stared into my eyes I slowly leaned forwards and I could hear her heart beat speed up but before I could close the remaining distance aro walked in and she stood up and went to go up the stairs I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me I was about to ask if she wanted to go out tonight but aro interrupted me '' alec could I talk to you a minuet '' I growled low enough so she wouldn't hear and gave her a longing look before walking towards aro I heard her going up the stairs before addressing aro '' yes master '' '' alec I don't know if you already knew but Marcus has told me that you and arianna are soul mates he has detected a bond between '' '' yes master I knew the first time I saw her I felt a connection to her '' '' that's good then Alec and take care of her I care deeply for Marcus and I hate to see him the way he is and I hope this will not happen to you as you are like my son as Jane is like my daughter I hope you get along with her '' '' thank you master and with that I headed up the stair towards ari's room to ask her if she wanted to go and get some thing to eat I knocked on the door and I heard her soft voice say '' come in '' I opened the door and saw her sitting on a window ledge bed which had white sheets with I light purple cover and you could see out into the forest by the house from the window she motioned for me to sit on the bed I sat on the end she looked up from the book she was reading it was some fantasy novel '' ari do you want to get something to eat with me tonight '' I said smiling hoping she would say yes '' I'd love to '' she said smiling '' ok meet me in an hour outside I'll be waiting and I quickly brushed my lips over hers and headed out the room …

arianna's pov …

as he walked out I sat there in shock then I jumped in the shower when I got out I headed to the wardrobe to find something to wear I chose a blood red dress which was strapless and flared out at the bottom with a black belt and some red converse I did a side plait and quickly made some roses grow and plaited them into it grabbed my bag and headed to the door I stepped outside and true to his word Alec was waiting he held out his hand and I took it he picked me up and ran at vampire speed and stopped In font of an Italian restaurant '' you didn't have to- '' I was cut of by Alec '' I did, you like it then '' '' thank you alec I love it '' and stood on the rips of my toes and kissed him he took control he wove his hand in my hair and the kiss got more heated he wrapped his arm round my waist and I wrapped my hands round his neck after a while I pulled back needing air , are foreheads still touching he whispred three words that made my heart skip a beat '' I love you '' I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth '' I love you to alec '' then hi gave me a quick peck on the lips before taking my hand and leading me Inside the restaurant …

**so guys chapter 3 hope you like the next chapter will be all about Lauren and Felix soooo till then hope you like this chapter and remember if you have any ideas about Felix and Lauren's relation ship then review and I will look and add it to the next chapter xo till my next update which might be tomorrow or after Christmas byeeeee xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4 my angelo

**Hey guys so this chapter is all about Lauren and Felix it starts where Lauren leaves Arianna to show them to the rooms so here we go guys hope you like xoxoxox**

**chapter 4 **

**my angelo **

as I left Ari with the vampires I headed down to matt to see what he wanted he better have a good reason for making me leave Ari alone she said she would be fine but I don't trust them .

But Felix I don't know I just feel a strong pull to him to trust him but I cant deny he's gorgeous but matt told me what they were like what they do, they, he kills innocent people and I couldn't trust , love someone like that.

Wait love where did that come from '' ugh '' I shouted out to know one in particular I walked to matts study which Is where I assumed he called me from I knocked and I just heard his soft voice say '' enter '' I opened the door to find matt sitting there with Aro '' you wanted to talk to me '' '' yes well not me really Ari here wanted to talk to you '' '' yes hello Lauren '' '' Aro '' '' I just wanted to warn you to be careful around the guard, me and me brothers are able to control our thirst but the guard may not '' he said in a voice that just all round scared me '' thank you I will keep that in mind '' he held his hand out towards me '' may I '' suddenly matt shot up out of his chair '' NO '' he shouted and ran towards us but he was soon pinned against the wall by Caius , his neck held in Caius vice like grip .

'' let matt go he was only trying to protect me, matt its okay '' I said soothingly trying to calm him down, Aro held out his hand again and took it he closed his eyes again before laughing hysterically which made me take a few steps back in shock '' you my dear have some wonderful gifts I wonder if they would improve if you were turned '' he said staring at matt with a smug smile on his face '' NO YOU WONT TURN HER '' matt shouted.

'' You will be quite or I will finish you of regardless of her being in the room or not '' Caius snarled '' calm brother it might not be just be her changed, it seems Arianna has some interesting gifts as well.

Matt tried to free himself from Caius but was thrown across the room instead he hit the wall and slid down it unconscious, there was a huge dent where he hit it, I went to run to his side but was also thrown across the room by Caius.

I hit a small wooden table and it broke into pieces at contact I slid across the floor and heard a crack as my wrist broke I cradled it to my chest and silent tears rolled down my cheeks, just then Felix burst threw the door and was at my side in an instant I tried to move away in fear and his eyes turned from ruby red to black in an instant.

When I did that he looked hurt but he slowly turned to caius '' WHAT DID YOU DO THST FOR SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO HARM YOU '' he shouted Aro was by his side at an instant '' calm Felix take Lauren and tend to her injuries '' he turned to me with an apologetic smile '' sorry my dear '' '' well sorry doesn't exactly make it all right again know does it '' I spat venom lacing my voice.

I cried out in pain again as my wrist chose that point to send shooting pains up my arm, just then Felix was by me picking me up bridal style and at vampire speed ran and in a few seconds I was in his room he set me down on the bed '' I will be back in a minuet then he raced out of the door.

He came back second later with a first aid kit and started to bandage my arm it stung and I had to bite by lip to stop my self from screaming the I let the tears fall down my face, the next thing I knew Felix was holding me against his chest stroking my hair telling me everything was going to be all right and that he would all ways be there for me and he wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

It was then I realized that I could trust Felix and that I was starting to have feeling for him, he may look intimidating but he could be nice and caring when he wanted , after a couple of minuets of him soothing me I started to drift off the last thing I heard was him saying that he would do anything for me and no one would ever hurt me again then I fell asleep.

Felix pov …

As I heard her breathing become even knew she was asleep I set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, she looked so peaceful when sleeping I knew when I first saw her that she was my sangue cantante (blood singer /soul mate) she made me feel alive almost human again every time I saw her.

I sat there watching her sleep for hours until Aro walked through the door I got into a defensive crouch in front of her and growled at him '' calm down Felix I mean her no harm, I stood up and Aro held out his hand and I took it.

A smile slowly made its way across his face '' you have feeling for her I was going to tell you later on but I will tell you now Lauren Is you destined soul mate Marcus has detected a bond between you to '' I started to smile as he said those words soul mate she would be mine forever.

We were destined to be forever (**see, see what I did there haha ok you probably don't find that funny so I'll let you get back to the story ) **she was the one and I would kill Caius if he laid even a finger on her again, '' Caius send his apologies '' '' well he shouldn't have done that in the first place '' I spat '' I know but calm down Felix she will be fine soon and I hope all goes well for you and her, I will let you decide when to change her I better be going she's going to wake any moment know good luck '' with that he left the room I sat on the end of the bed and just like Aro said she woke.

Lauren pov …

I open my eyes to see I was still in felix's room I sat up and looked round and there he was sitting on the end of the bed smiling at me I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love in his eyes , he smirked and I looked down and blushed he was by me in a second lifting my chin up.

'' are you all right do you need anything '' '' no I'm fine my arm just stings a bit but thank you if you hadn't have got there then I don't know what would have happened '' I said smiling he smiled back then leaned in closer my heart started to race he could clearly hear this and chuckled, with are faces inches apart he breathed '' I wont let anyone hurt you again the his lips found mine he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I wrapped on of my hands around his neck he deepened the kiss his tongue slowly slid across my bottom lip and I quickly granted him access we pulled apart after a few minuets , I was breathing heavily.

I looked up at Felix to find him looking down at me smiling he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close I sighed and leaned into his resting my head in the crook of his neck, he leaned back and pulled us both back down on the bed I snuggled in close to him , he kissed the top of my head and whispered '' your so beautiful Lauren I love you '' I leaned up and looked into his eyes and whispered '' I love you to Felix '' he smiled and I then I dozed off to the sound of him saying '' sweet dreams il mio angelo (my angel).

Felix pov …

as she snuggled close to me I whispered sweet dreams il mio angelo and it was then I realized soon I would have to ask her to make a choice to turn and be with me or to stay human and possibly die as she knew about us I sighed and whispered '' I love you I hope you choose to be with me as I cannot live without you beautiful ''.

**so guys I hope you like this chapter the next will be up soon sorry I haven't updated in a while but the next chapter wil have an almost rape scene in it not to graphic and it doesnt get to far as one of are favourite volturi members saves the day sooo hope you all had a good Christmas and all byeeeeee xoxox :)**


	5. Chapter 5 i really do love you

**Guys chapter 5 hope you all like n happy new years to you all xoxo :) **

**chapter 5 **

**I really do love you **

I finished eating and me and Alec left the restaurant as we walked out I forgot my bag '' hey Alec I forgot my back I'll be back in a sec '' '' no its all right I'll get it '' he jogged back inside .

I went to sit down on a near by bench when I felt a hand wrap around my mouth I started to struggle and the next thing I knew I was pressed up against the wall I started to scream vut was cut of by being punched in the face my head flew backwards and hit the wall and everything started to get blurry I could feel him trying to pull up my dress.

He was about to kiss me when I started to scream '' ALEC, ALEC HELP PLEASE '' '' shut up he cant help you now '' and he slapped my I started to struggle again but it was no use I felt silent tears running down my face I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I looked up as the man was pulled of me then there was a blood curdling scream and I could just make out to figures one lying on the floor the other crouched over it '' a-Alec '' I whispered shakily one of the figures stood up and walked over to me I moved backwards until I was cowering in a corner '' Ari are you ok did he hurt you '' I recognised the voice it was Alec I ran into his arms and started to cry.

He stroked my hair and told me everything was going to be all right after I stopped crying I felt dizzy from where I hit my head he picked my up and ran at vampire speed back to the house and into my room I felt him pull my dress of and slip me into my pyjamas I pulled the blanket up to my neck and cuddle into them then I heard the springs of my bed move and two strong arms wrap around me and I turned round to see Alec smiling down at me I smiled back I rested my head on his chest then drifted of to him singing.

Alec pov …

I watched her as she slept hearing her soft breathing why was I so stupid as to leave her on her own outside I should have know she was in danger she was beautiful and she was mine.

But soon she would have a choice to turn or to be killed as Caius said she knows to much but maybe if she had a gift she wouldn't have to die I would have to ask Aro later but for now im going to do everything I can to keep her safe .

No one will touch her unless they want to die.

Matt's pov ..

I cant let them turn Lauren and Arianna they're like my daughters I've cared for them.

'' Aro please see sense you cant turn them its my decision not yours ''.

the next thing I knew Aro's hand was round my neck '' IT IS MY DECISION AS YOU DECIDED TO TELL THEM ABOUT US WHEN YOU KNOW THE LAWS AND IF AND WHEN THEY ARE TURNED THEY WILL BE STAYING IN VOLTERRA AS PART OF MY GUARD IS THAT UNDERSTOOD '' he shouted in my face venom going everywhere.

I was in shock not only would they possibly be turned but part of the guard I started to struggle but his grip was to tight and it tightened every time I moved '' yes un-understood '' I choked out he let go and left the room.

I slid down the wall and sat there for what seemed like hours but was only minuets if they where going to be turned then I would do It just to spite Felix and Alec I read there mind and I know that they want Ari and Lauren as there mates therefore they would turn them.

But they wont get the chance because I'll get them first and make sure I do.

Arianna's pov …

I woke up to the sun shining in eyes, wait a second oh my god what did I do last night Alec was in my bed in nothing but boxers I tried to move and get out of the bed I was half way there when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back to him.

'' where are you going '' I mentally slapped my self I forgot vampires don't sleep omg the mofo was pretending oh im so gonna get him back '' w-what happened last night '' '' umm you kinda nearly got raped but I took care of him he wont hurt anyone else''.

Oh god now I remember thank god Alec saved me '' thank you for saving me or I don't know what would have happened thank you '' I kissed him on the cheek then noticed I was in my pyjamas '' how did I get in these '' '' ohh I umm put them on you and don't worry I didn't do anything im not like Th- '' but I cut him off '' its ok you don't have to explain I trust you '' I said smiling I smiled back then got up to get a shower.

I let the hot water run down my back and wash the dirt off it I was in there until the water went cold I stepped out and wrapped a towel round my self then remembered that I didn't grab any clothes oh no im such and idiot now I have to go out in front of Alec in a towel well this is going to be humiliating.

I opened the door and looked round the room but to my surprise he wasn't there thank god I decided to wear my Jean shorts and my blue one direction top with my vans and headed down the stairs then I realized that Lauren wasn't in the room oh god where's she got to know she might be with Felix I saw the way he looked at her I hope he's kind to her or I'll kick his vampire butt.

I got to the top of the stairs but not before walking well skipping right into Aro and landed straight on the floor.

'' im so sorry are you okay '' '' fine my dear here '' he held out his hand and I gladly took it then I realised what I had done oh god now he knows my powers I pulled my hands back but he wouldn't let it go '' let go '' I tried again but he just pulled my closer.

'' you smell mouth watering I can smell the blood rushing through your veins '' oh god oh god oh god but just then Alec was there in a flash pulling me away from Aro '' leave her '' he then ran with me at vampire speed into a clearing In the wood he put me down and it was then I noticed his skin shone like diamonds matt had always avoided the sun now I know why '' this is what we look like in the sun im guessing matt didn't show you, I'll understand if you don't like me now you've seen me like this '' '' why wouldn't I I love you '' I walked over to him but he turned away '' Alec look at me '' but he didn't even respond '' please Alec '' I walked round and pulled his chin up to look at me '' what's wrong '' '' ari do you really love me '' '' yes ''.

'' if something were to happen would you turn for me '' I was shocked at the question but I already knew my answer yes, he's sweet, funny, kind ' caring and I love him.

'' do you mean it '' oops I said that out loud '' yes I mean it and kissed him but he soon took control and wrapped his arm round my waist and pulled me closer and his other grabbed my hair and deepened the kiss.

I put one of my arms round his neck wove my other one threw his hair he moaned softly and granted him entrance but soon had to pull away for air he leaned closer and whispered in my ear '' I love you arianna '', then I heard a low growling and turned round '' you betrayed me '' …

**im so evil I left you with a cliff hanger sorry for not updating in a while but I probably wont be updating as much as I am now because of homework and school but I will when I can xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 betrayal and trust

**Hey guys chapter six also thanks ****for the reviews hope everyone likes this chapter I probably wont be able to update soon because of school but I will as soon as possible xoxoxox**

**chapter 6 **

**betrayal and trust are two very different things **

I turned round to come face to face with matt '' m-matt what are you doing here '' '' I told you not to trust them I looked after you when no one else would and this is how you repay me '' '' but matt-'' '' save it you coming with me '' before he could grab my hand Alec pushed me behind him '' she's not going anywhere with you '' he growled '' are you sure about that Alec ''.

matt lunged at Alec but was quickly thrown across the field then it was all a blur then matt had Alec pinned down by his neck but the he just froze then I noticed Alec had used his powers he ran over to me picked me up bridal style and ran towards the house before matt knew what happened.

'' Ari I wont let him hurt you I'll take you to the house and aro will deal with m-'' Alec was thrown to the ground and me into a tree I could see matt walking towards me then everything went black.

Alec's pov …

'' ARI, ARI damn '' matt had took her I raced back to the house to get Aro and the others.

As I got to the house Aro and the others were already out side '' Alec what has happened '' '' matt's took Arianna and I don't know where '' '' Felix I have made arrangements for Lauren to stay with the cullens will you accompany her there and don't let her out of your sight '' Aro turned to him and nodded.

felix pov …

'' Felix I have made arrangements for Lauren to stay with the cullens will you accompany her there and don't let her out of your sight '' Aro turned to me and nodded I picked her up and ran to the bedroom to get her clothes and anything else she would need.

'' Felix who are the cullens '' she looked so scared so fragile I grabbed the bag and picked her up '' I'll explain on the way '' she wrapped her arms round my neck and his her face in my shoulder as I started to run as fast as I could towards forks.

Alec pov …

I couldn't stop thinking about Arianna how scared and worried she must be when I find matt im going to rip him to shreds '' Alec '' I turned to Aro who in response held out his hand I gave him mine he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds then opened them again ''.

I have had a talk with Carlisle and young Alice has had a vision of matt, Lauren and Arianna but the outcome changes in the vision there is not one but two and you and Felix decide it.

Myself, Caius and Marcus will hunt for matt and Arianna with Demitri and you will go to the cullens with Felix, I know you want to come but I need you to go to the cullens all will be revealed with time I will inform you if we find anything '' I nodded and sped of in the direction of the cullens house.

Arianna's pov …

I opened my eyes and everything was a blur '' thought you would be awake soon you little bitch '' '' what the fuck have I done to you matt '' he In front of me in seconds '' you betrayed me I told you not to trust them yet I find you with that volturi scum HOW COULD YOU THEY CANT BE TRUSTED HE WILL JUST USE YOU CANT YOU SEE THAT ''.

'' matt I trust them and I trust Alec why cant you see that just because you don't trust them doesn't mean I cant what's wrong with you you bastard you kidnap me and yet you say you care about me Alec cares about me and I care about him he's kind and caring and everything your not ''.

he started growling then slapped me round the face then there was a pain in the back of my head and everything went black again.

Felix's pov …

Lauren was asleep when I reached the cullens house when I got to the door it was opened to reveal Carlisle '' hello Felix I'm sorry about the circumstances that have brought you here '' '' thank you Carlisle '' '' esme will take you to yours and lauren's room '' just then esme appeared by him '' this way '' we walked up the stair case and I was led into a large room with light blue walls with a bed, dresser and book case.

'' thank you esme '' '' no problem I see you've found you mate I hope you are both happy together '' she gave me a warm smile and left.

I placed Lauren down on the bed and pulled the covers over her I and turned to leave '' Felix where are we '' '' we are at the cullens '' I walked over to her and sat down beside her '' why was I brought here what happened '' '' matt has taken Arianna and Aro, Marcus, Caius and Demitri have gone to find them '' '' what why would he do that '' she tried to get up but I held her still '' Lauren you need to rest I will tell you if anything happens '' '' Felix I cant just sit here when ari is out there with _him _we both said we weren't going to let anything happen to each other-''.

I cut her off by kissing her '' Lauren please stay here I was told not to let you out of my sight and also I wouldn't forgive my self if anything happened to you I love you Lauren please promise me you wont leave this house unless me or one of the cullens is with you '' okay I love you to '' I laid back on the bed and she wrapped her arms round my waist and rested her head on my chest.

Her breathing became even signalling that she was asleep she looked so peaceful my thought were interrupted by a knock on the door '' Felix, Alec has arrived and we have some knew on Lauren and matt '' '' ok I'll be down in a minuet '' then esme left I waited until I couldn't hear her foot steps then I kissed Lauren's head and headed down the stairs.

I saw Alec standing in the living room he clearly looked angry and upset at the fact that Ari was missing ''Aro has said that they have found matt and arianna's scent and they are following it now and also that matt mentioned about turning them both so he advised Felix to not let Lauren leave the house at all ''.

'' so he's going to try and turn them '' Alec said getting more frustrated by the minuet '' calm down Alec we will find her, did they say anything else '' '' no sorry '' Carlisle gave us a reassuring smile and left the room '' I swear to god when I get my hands on him I going to kill him slowly and painfully if he has hurt Ari ''.

'' Alec they will find her before anything happens im going to check on Lauren just try and calm down '' I ran to the room only to find she wasn't there and the window was shattered and there was blood '' ALEC '' he rushed into the room '' it matt its his scent lets go we ran as fast as we could following matt's scent.

Laurens pov …

I woke to see ari chained up across from me I remember waking up and seeing matt then it was all blurry '' Ari, Ari '' I whispered '' hmm Lauren '' '' yes its me why is matt doing this '' then I was slapped round the face '' because you are both with those monsters do you not see they kill people why, why are you doing this you will both pay for your betrayal '' '' we weren't betraying you matt they are good you just don't see that they care more about us than you '' he grabbed my hair and I screamed for all it was worth '' shut up SHUT UP '' '' LEAVE HER ALONE, MATT JUST LEAVE HER ALONE '' '' I hoped it wouldn't come to this '' then I felt searing pain go through my wrist and I could hear Arianna screaming.

Alec pov …

we came to a stop in front of an old house in the woods in Canada

'' LEAVE HER ALONE, MATT JUST LEAVE HER ALONE '' we rushed inside the house only to hear Lauren and Arianna screaming we headed down into the basement to see them both on the floor in pain '' its to late ''.

He was smirking and laughing just then Demitri burst into the room followed by Aro, Caius and Marcus they took matt I ran over to Arianna '' Ari, Ari its going to be all right '' I knew what I had to do so did Felix.

We nodded to each other and I grabbed Ari's wrist and brought it to my mouth '' im going to make it all right '' I whispered.

Arianna's pov …

He lifted my wrist and brought it to his mouth and whispered '' im going to make it all right '' then I felt the pain disappear until I all went black for the third time in one day why me, why me.

Time skip xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up and felt sick after what happened what matt did I sat up and looked round I was back in the house in Alec's room I looked round and saw him sitting on a chair looking out the window he looked hurt, worried and looked like he would burst into tears at any minuet.

I got up quietly and started to walk over but I stood and a floor board and It creaked he turned round and in a second was pulling me into a hug and spun me round.

'' thank god your alright I thought I had lost you I love you so much arianna he put me down and I wrapped my arms round him and burried my head In his chest.

'' I know I love you to I missed you so much I j-just c-c-cant believe matt did this '' then I started to cry he picked me up and sat down on the bed rocking me back and forth for what seemed like hours I stopped crying and looked up to see alec staring down at me '' arianna do you know about vampires finding there soul mates or blood singers ''.

I remember matt said while they're human they are singers and when they are vampires they are mates '' yes '' '' well your ''.

**mwhahahaha im so evil cliff hanger I didnt want lauren and arianna to be turned in this chapter but they will be soon so hope you liked this I promise I will update when I can xoxo till then guys xoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 were mates

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while but school was just ughhh but get what its SNOWINGGGGGGGG YA IM SO EXCITED AND I JUST CANT HIDE IT haha sorry xo hope you like xoxo **

**chapter 7**

**were mates **

'' well your mine ari '' my heart literally stopped beating he was my mate HE WAS MY MATE I was doing back flips in my mind '' a-a-are you s-sure Alec '' I said searching his eyes for a glint of humour or something to say that he was lying but he just looked sincere.

'' yes ari your my mate I can understand if you don't want to be my mate '' '' WHAT '' I hugged him in a vice like grip but to him he probably couldn't feel it '' so you don't mind '' '' why would I for the millionth time I love you '' '' good because you mine and no one else's '' the next thing I knew I was on my back on the bed with Alec hovering over my he started kissing my jaw line and down to my neck he started kissing my sweet spot I moaned and he smiled against my skin I was getting nervous but on the inside I was chanting ravish me ravish me wait bad arianna NO stop thinking that.

But a knock on the door brought me out of my thought alec groaned '' one minuet '' I got up with a smug smile on my face thank god for who was at the door and if your wondering yes im a virgin always been so I was obviously nervous '' and dont think you've got out of this ari we will finish this later '' he came up behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me to his chest '' and just for smiling smugly you going to pay for that tonight '' he whispered in my ear then he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal lauren.

laurens pov …

I woke up and felt like I had the worst hangover ever I slipped my feet out of the bed and stood up how did I get back to the house OH MY GOD where's matt I spun round and realized I was in Felix room how the was this just some idea of a sick joke to matt because I'm definitely not laughing but then I was pulled into someone's arms '' Lauren love are you okay '' '' I turned round to see Felix beaming down at me.

'' well I don't know how to put this but you neck he bit the bottom of my lip and I moaned then he ran his tongue across my lips begging for entrance which I granted.

I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer he then slid his hands down to my butt and lifted me up I wrapped my legs round his waist but he then stopped and pulled away I tried to pull his head back but of course he was stronger '' Aro is coming, but we will finish this later '' he then kissed the tip of my nose then aro walked into the room.

'' Lauren its good to see that your awake I assume you are feeling well '' '' yes Aro if you don't mind me asking what _has _happened to matt '' '' he has been killed my dear '' '' oh '' '' well I shall leave you both to pack '' and with that he sped off out the room '' Felix '' I said getting a little angry why does everyone get to know things before me so im left confused '' yes '' he said trying to act all innocent '' what _are _we _packing _for ''.

I said getting livid now and making sure to put emphasis on are and packing '' well '' '' umm …...well were leaving for volterra tomorrow morning, and before you say or do anything we all thought it would be best for yours and arianna's safety '' okay so he is trying to keep me and my best friend so '' its okay I don't mind and also you've seen where I live so its only fare '' one second '' ARI '' I bolted out of the room and headed straight for Alec's because I doubt that he would let her out of his sight after what has happened as I got to his door I gently knocked.

'' one minuet '' im guessing that was Alec I waited a couple more seconds then Alec opened the door but before I got to say anything I was tackled into a hug by Lauren '' thank god you alright Lauren '' then she started breaking down in tears '' i'm glad your safe to arianna '' then I started crying as well after a couple of minuets we sat down and we talked for about an hour.

And Alec and Felix did the same after a while I went back to felix's room I changed into a pair of his boxer's and a top I found in the drawers I was about to get into the bed when a pair of arms snaked there way around my waist and pulled me to a hard chest '' and where do you think your going hmm ''

arianna's pov …

when Lauren left I grabbed one of Alec's shirts and some pants and bra and headed into the bathroom and got into the shower I let the hot water run down my back and started to scrub all the dirt off me I hadn't had a shower in a while I bet I stunk after the water went cold I stepped out of the shower and started to brush my hair.

After I dried it I found a spare tooth brush and cleaned my self up I but the shirt on and I went down to my knees I stepped out of the bathroom and looked round the room ''.

hmm thought he would be here ha at least he wont be able to do anything to me '' I said to my self I went to step towards the bed but instead was pinned up against the wall I had my eyes closed I felt someone's breath on my neck '' you really think I wouldn't finish what I started ari '' someone whispered in my ear in a husky voice.

I opened my eyes and looked into Alec's red ones '' la mia principessa '' ( my princess ) …

sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger im just so evil xoxo i will try and update soon soooooo until then guys xoxox


	8. Chapter 8 lemon chapter mate marks !

**hey guys so i was trying to keep this pg 13 but it didn't work sooooo here ya go and like to read things like this then dont xoxoxoxo**

'' alec what does that mean '' '' he leaned down and whispered in my ear '' my princess '' he then started kissing my jaw line and moving down to my neck i felt his tongue run across my skin and i let out a moan alec then stopped and looked up '' do you like that '' i started whimpering '' please dont tease me '' i heard him chuckle '' well i did say you would make up for smirking when we got interupted last time '' he started to kiss my neck again this time i could feel him biting.

not enough to draw blood but i couldn't help but start to moan again i could feel him start to lick were he had bitten and it started to sting. he started to kiss me again he wove his hand through my haur and the other , he wrapped round waist and pulled me closer.

i ran my hands through his soft hair and he moaned it was then i decided i was going to tease him in a minuet i was going to run outside and let him come find me , he then pulled us onto the bed.

i rolled over so i was ontop of him i startes to kiss his jaw line and slowly unbuttoned his top and trailed kisses down his chest and then ran my toungue down it until i reached the hem of his trousers then moved back up so my face was level with his and lowered my head until i was close enough to whisper in his ear.

'' do you want me '' i felt him shudder underneath me and smirked at how much power i had over him '' yes you know i do '' he moaned '' well then '' i grabbed some of his trousers which were by the bed got ready to make my escape '' come find me '' and then i ran as fast as i could.

as soon as i got to the front door i grabbed the first pair of shoes i saw which were just some old nike trainers and headed out the door.

i ran into the forest and as soon as i knew i was far enough away from the house i quickly put on the trousers and shoes to cover up and started to run again tuen i heard a voice in the distance '' trust me ari when i find you your going to pay '' i heard alec shout haha he'll never find me.

i carried on running for a few minuets then stoppped catch my breath and leant on a tree for support , i started giggle to my self because alec would be all frustrated because i tricked him and ran i turned round and went to walk but hit a tree wait tree i looked up and saw alec staring down at me.

then i was on the floor with alec straddling me '' that wasn't very nice now was it '' and i couldnt help but laugh '' what are you laughing at '' your face was priceless '' he then kissed me and started to trail his hands up my shirt and when he reached the bottom of my bra he moved them back down and slid them under the hem of my trousers and traced the top of my pants.

but didn't go any further and when i started to move he pinned my hands to my waist '' alec " i whined he just smirked and leaned down so our lips were just inches apart and whispered " do you want me " he then moved to kiss my forehead and then kissed my neck and trailed kisses up to my jaw line and i started moaning again " yes " i whimpered " are you sure " he then kissed the tip of my nose.

" yes " i ground out and arched my back as his fingers entered me i moaned and thrust my self against his fingers.

" do you want to be with me forever " " y-yes " i stuttered from a particularly hard thrust of alec's fingers.

the next thing i knew i was back in the house on alec's bed again.

he ripped my shirt off and started to kiss me again his tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for access but not yet recieving i gasped when my bra was ripped off i felt him smile against my lips as he gained access it wasn't much of a battle for dominance.

every touch made me moan " alec please " i moaned as he trailed kisses down my chest " please what " he said against my skin " i need you " i heard the zipper of his trousers come undone and he had shredded his pants then i felt him pull my trousers of as well then he ripped my pants off.

and before i could say anything he thrust into me i moaned feeling pleasure and pain at the same time " your so beautiful " he a husky voice then i felt the spot on my neck where he bit me sting and throb.

" your mine now arianna , my mate for life , your MINE " he growled in my ear it sent shivers down my spine " just one little touch leaves you begging for more " he slowed his pace down to and unbearable speed i managed to roll us over so i was ontop i pulled away from him.

and started kiss from his jaw down to his neck i started to graze my teeth down his chest and back uo again then stroked my hand up and down his thigh avoiding his you know what and then started to move my hands back up his chest.

he grabbed my hair roughly and pulled my heads up to meet his " you such a tease ari " he rolled up over again and murmured against my lips " such a tease " and thrust into me again he sped up and i came moaning his name and arching my back and pressing my self into his chest and shudders racked my body.

his thrust became sloppy and he came to moaning my name he pulled out of me and leant down and whispered in my ear " i've marked you ari your mine forever " he then rolled of me and laid beside me while i snuggled into his chest.

he nuzzled my neck whispering how beautiful i was " i love you ari , i always will " " i love you to alec , i will forever " i whispered before sleep engulfed me.

**well guys hope you like it , it took me ages to write this chapter and lauren and felix's is coming sooo till then byeeeee xoxoxooxoxo**


End file.
